


Waiting At The Docks

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, DreamWasSad, Edging onto something happy, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Me? writing something happy?, Wack, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: A blond with a mask waits at the docks for his friend.Years pass.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048081
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	Waiting At The Docks

**Author's Note:**

> me?? writing ?? happy?? you wouldnt believe it
> 
> this is short ! but i'll work on making another part of this series that has :) the actual fundywastaken pog

Dream has kept with him the small yellow hat from a year ago, always lying near his bed. Every day, he waits at the docks until sunset, drawing foxes into the dirt. He stares at the fish swimming in the pond, remembering days where he and the fox hybrid would fish, remembering small hands piecing together messy flower crowns for the duo to wear.

Dream remembers yellow raincoats and a bright smile.

Dream remembers soft fox ears, carefully pet.

Dream remembers leaving that for clout goggles and a loud laugh.

Dream regrets.

\--

Another year passes- Dream is now twelve and still cannot forget his friend. His friend, who seems to never come back to the docks.

“Dream! Where are you!” George’s voice calls from the forest. Dream frowns and puts the small hat into his bag.

“Comin, Gogy!” Dream yells from his spot on the docks. Before leaving, he looks back, and he swears he can see a translucent image of him and fox-boy sitting at the docks.

He shakes his head, making the illusion disappear as he goes to the flower field with George.

No matter what, he refuses to forget the first friend he made, the one with the brightest smile and shy eyes.

\--

Dream is thirteen and training to become an adventurer already, with his two closest friends - George and Sapnap. The two are always by his side, a constant presence in his life.

His schedule is busier than ever, but he always makes time to visit the docks at least once a day. 

He wonders why he waits for a friend from years ago to come back.

\--

Dream is fourteen when he explores the woods and finds a little caveside, fixed up with a few planks and with a campfire that had been cold for years. A yellow carpet laid on the floor.

On the wall is a sign- _Mine and My Masked Buddy’s Cave._

Yellow dandelions are everywhere, wilted, but Dream still picks them up and cries a bit.

\--

Dream is fifteen and about to be sent out on his first night watch. Sapnap has his back, and Dream is the most skilled fighter of their village. They will be fine, together. Dream only regrets George not being with them.

Cutting down zombies is easy, blocking skeleton arrows with his shield even easier, but Dream only remembers play-fighting with wooden swords in the forest as he slices a spider in half.

\--

Dream is sixteen and the strongest warrior in the village- his two closest friends right behind him in ranks. 

Dream is a lot busier now, but once a month he visits the docks anyways. There’s less fish, more vines, and the water is murkier. It’s not the same as when he was a kid.

Maybe that’s better for him.

\--

Dream is seventeen when he stops going to the docks even monthly. He can’t find it in him to completely stop, so he goes once that year on the day he and his friend met, and he wishes he could see him again if only to return his hat.

\--

Dream is eighteen and people want his attention, a lover out of the greatest warrior. George wants him to stop paying attention to old memories. Sapnap agrees.

Dream doesn’t go to the docks that year, but he does keep the small, worn-down yellow hat in his ender chest anyways. George and Sapnap pretend they don’t know it’s there.

\--

Fundy is eighteen and returning to his father’s house after spending years with his mother.

Fundy wonders if the docks are even there anymore. 

  
Fundy thinks about an old friend, a small smile on his face from the nice memories.  
  
He continues his travels in his fox-form. He learned a lot of things from his shape-shifter mother.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading you lovelies


End file.
